Opposite Day
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: When you see the words 'Opposite Day,' you think of third grade humor, right? Well it seems Duncan has some other thoughts in mind...


**This is a lot shorter than my other one-shots, but I thinks it's acceptable. Hope you all like it.(:**

**.:****Opposite Day****:.**

"'Sup Princess?" an overly excited Duncan said as he made his way over to said girl's locker, causally leaning against the one next to hers just like all the hopeless romantics do in overly clichéd films. Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance at the punks arrival and turned to face him, only to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you so happy?" the CIT asked suspiciously. Normally he'd just act crude and pesterous, but today he was...almost peppy. Like something was actually motivating him to be happy.

"You mean you don't know what today is?" Duncan asked as he raised a pierced eyebrow at the tan girl in front of him as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be asking you," Courtney pointed out as she put a worn down history text book into her tote bag and shut her boring, plain, gray locker door. Somebody really needed to fix the their school's color scheme.

"It's opposite day sweetheart," Duncan confirmed with a smirk. Obviously only someone as immature as him could get easily excited over the smallest of events.

"Opposite day, really? Are you eight?" she asked in an unimpressed tone.

"Of course."

_'Here comes the opposite answers,' _Courtney thought bitterly. She was never really one for fun and games, she was more about strategy and work. She was always told that games were silly and pointless. In the long run, straying away from such nonsense would prove to be a good thing, in her mind at least.

A loud, shrilling bell interrupted the duets conversation, signaling there were only five minutes until first period classes started. Duncan looked at his crush with a smug expression. "Sit with you at lunch?"

"No way in hell."

"Can't wait babe," he answered with a wink. With that he walked off in the other direction, leaving Courtney standing there alone and confused.

_'What the...?'_ Then she remembered it was 'Opposite Day' according to him, and he took her obvious 'no' as a 'yes.'

"This is going to be a long day," the student body President mumbled dejectedly as she leaned her forehead against the cool metal locker.

**~Whoever~Created~DxG~...~Watch~Out~**

Courtney's day had been, in simple terms, a living hell. If she told Duncan to go away from her, he'd come closer. She said no, he took it as a yes. She told him not to touch her, he'd snake his arm around her waist.

"I like opposite day," Duncan confirmed as he lead Courtney out of the building at the end of the day. He'd offered to walk her out, she said no...and well, you can guess what happened from there.

"So, you wanna go out tonight Princess?" Duncan asked with a smirk as he slung an arm around her shoulders. But it wasn't his usual smirk. This one seemed much more...smug and confident.

"Sure, I'd love to," Courtney replied with a Duncan-like smirk of her own, deciding to say the opposite of what her real answer (_shove it up your ass_) would have been. She felt so sure of herself now, finally beating Duncan at his own game.

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at seven darling," he said as they arrived at his motorcycle. He let his arm fall from Courtney's shoulders, and she realized that she'd actually missed the extra weight, but she shrugged it off immediately. Her face, just like the snide boy had predicted, was full of shock, rage, and confusion. Priceless.

"W-Wha? I just said 'yes', so that means _'no'_ on opposite day," the CIT confirmed unsure and exasperated as Duncan pulled up the kick-  
stand of his 2010 Midnight Black Buell 1125CR and prepared for her reaction at what he was about to say next.

"True, but when I said it _was_ opposite day, that really meant it _wasn't_ opposite day," Duncan stated proudly, knowing he had logical sense to back up his statement for once. Courtney stood there for a moment, her face blank. All of a sudden her forehead creased, her face turned red with anger, and her freckles stood out more than they should have as she probed a delicate index finger into his well-built chest.

"So you _tricked_ me into going on a _date_ with you?" Courtney asked through clenched teeth, poking him in his torso with each over pronounced word, but causing far less damage than she would have liked.

"Pretty much," Duncan replied smugly, causing her her to give a small frustrated scream in response. "See you tonight, Gorgeous." With that, he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek, then hopped on his bike and rode out of the crappy school parking lot.

If he looked behind him, he would have seen Courtney's face flush red, but with embarrassment instead of anger, a small smile soon replacing the child-like frown, and her fingers touching the spot where his lips had been mere seconds ago.

_'Maybe opposite day isn't so bad after all,' _she mused to herself, watching Duncan's retreating figure get smaller and smaller with each passing second.

Then, her eyes snapped open. "Shit! I need something to wear!"

**I need to learn how to write something other than fluff...-_-**

Other than my severe writing disabilities, I hope you all enjoyed this childish one shot. (: I was having a sudden flashback to my third grade years, and I remember being obsessed with opposite day and thinking I was so witty because I would trick people by **saying the opposite of what I really meant. ;P I was such a lame eight year old...**

Review? (: Come on, you know you can't help but notice that button, right below this, just _**DYING**_** to be pushed.**

But, you don't have to. Just only if you feel like you're five years old again and have to press every freaking button you see. Come to think of it, I still do that...

Love,

xXduncanxloverXx 


End file.
